Inuyashas true love
by Mek0
Summary: Kagome dies and her reincarnation go`s back in time and meets inuyasha and koga that cant be good.
1. Default Chapter

HI KAMEKO`S MY NAME AND FANFIC WRITEIN IS MY GAME^^.  
  
Kirara:Hi im kirara kameko`s little demon cat.(she isnt sangos kirara mine is black and her markings are white :p*  
  
Kameko:And my true love Koga^^.  
  
Koga:Hey   
  
Kameko:AND FOR ALL U koga/kagome lovers out there GO TO HELL KOGA IS MINE MINE MINE*gets attacked by koga/kagome fangirls*X.x  
  
Koga:*kicks all the girls off kameko*LEAVE MY WOMEN ALONE*holds kameko close in his arms*  
  
Kameko:*holds up to fingers and winks*ON WITH MY FIRST STORY^^.  
  
I OWN INUYASHA AND HIS FREINDS *laughs evil and get attacked by lawers* ok ok i dont own inuyasha *crys*BUT I SHALL ONE DAY  
  
JUST U WATCH.I only own Hinoki--;.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NO KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!,shouted Inuyasha watching Kagome fall to her death.INUYASHA.........,said Kagome and her voice got fainter and fainter by the secound  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~50 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hinoki get yor lazy butt up before your late for school,said a women pearing in threw the door.  
  
Im up Im up,Said a voice from under a blanket.You better be its like 9:22,Said the women agin then  
  
walking away.Then the blanket flung up.9:22 OH GOD IM GOING TO BE LATE,said a girl with black hair   
  
and green eyes.She quickly got dressed and ran down stairs.Im going bye mom,shouted Hinoki grabing  
  
a peace of toast then running outside.Hinoki then look at the well shrine.Whats this feeling im getting  
  
its like im being pulled that way,she said then walked into the shrine.She looked around then looked  
  
down at the well.It must be from there,She thought pearing down the well.Whats that glowing comeing  
  
from,she said then jumped in.before she could touch the bottom the well disappered and she was flouting  
  
around untill she landed softly on the bottom.Ok that was weird what was that all about,she thought.Hey  
  
mom can you hear me,a little help plz,Hinoki shouted.She noticed some vines and started climeing up them.  
  
When she reached the top she couldnt belive what she saw.Ok i could be wrong but i dont think im in   
  
tokyo anymore,she said.Up in a tree looking down on the girl was a fox by the name of Shippou.Is that   
  
Kagome,he thought to himself,i better tell Inuyasha.He then jumped off the branch then ran down the   
  
path way.Hinoki looked up and saw the sacred tree.Oh the tree,she though to herself.She quickly got   
  
up off the side of the well and ran to it.When she reached that spot all her hope disapperd there only stood a   
  
tree no shine or home for her to run to.Hinoki sat on the tree root and sighed,Were em i?Shippou who   
  
had just reached inuyasha told him about Hinoki and Inuyasha`s eyes filled with hope,She was reancarnated.  
  
He then got up and dashed off to were he would find the reincarnation of Kagome.Were em i,she thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha spoted the girl.She looks so much like Kagome but her sent is even more lovely,he thought to himself.  
  
Hinoki put her hand on her face then she heard the bushes russeling and she looked straight up.Whos there,she said.  
  
Inuyasha steped forwared.Hinoki picked up a stick like it was a sword.Go away or ill be forced to hurt you,Hinoki said.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her then walked up to her.Oh like thats going to hurt me,he said taking the stick from her and snaping   
  
it in half.Hinoki steped back a little.Wh..who are you,Hinoki said then noticed his ears.Inuyasha just steared at the girl  
  
wondering what she was stareing at.Whats your problem you never seen a demon before,Inuyasha said.No,replied Hinoki who then  
  
lost all control and stroked his ears.Inuyasha whent into a chill.Her finguers are so soft,He thought then pulled back.What the   
  
hell do you think you are doing,He said growling.So they are real,She said.Who are you wench,Inuyasha said.Like i would tell you,Hinoki  
  
said then got up in inuyasha`s face.And besides i asked you first,She added.Im Inuyasha there you happy now whats your name,Inuyasha said  
  
unpashent.Im Hinoki,said Hinoki smileing.Hinoki what kind of name is that,Inuyasha snorted.ITS MY NAME YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT DOG BOY,Hinoki said shouting.  
  
Inuyasha snorted,Whatever.Shippou who just found Inuyasha laughed.You guy fight like the old days,He laughed.Hinoki raised and eyebrowl.Old days?I never knew this  
  
this guy before or you,She said a bit confused.Before anyone could answer a huge tornato of dust came out of nowere and stoped in front of Hinoki.What the,Hinoki said.  
  
The tornato broke and there stood a wolf demon by the name of koga.KOGA,inuyasha shouted.Hinoki just sat there staring up at Koga.Oh kagome you have returned to me,Koga said.  
  
Kameko looked around.Whos Kagome,she asked.Why you my love,He said.Inuyasha could not take the presher any longer and broke in.KOGA YOU FREAK SHE ISNT KAGOME CANT YOU EVEN SMELL  
  
THE DIFFRENCE IN HER SENT,Inuyasha said shouting.Hinoki stands up and shouts,WHO IN THE HELL IS THIS KAGOME!!!!!!Koga and Inuyasha look at each other and point to Hinoki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLIFFHANGERS ROCK XD!!!  
  
Kirara:then why do u scream at the writes for ending a chapter with a cliffhanger??  
  
Kameko:*hits kirara over the head*CUSE   
  
Kirara:Ok X.x   
  
Kameko:NO FLAMES OR I SHALL SICK KOGA ON YA^^  
  
Koga:Ya no one insults my womens storys.  
  
Kameko:^^  
  
Kameko&koga:READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. reincarnation?

Kameko:Yay im back with capter two im so happy u all like my story i thought i sucked bad but im glad some people liked it^^.  
  
Koga:*holds kameko in his arms as she types*I loved your story Kameko.  
  
Kameko:Oh and if i spell somthings wrong im sorry,ok i write things the way i wont.  
  
Kirara:Cuse you dont have a brain.  
  
Kameko:*hits kirara*I SAID I SPELL THE WAY I WONT  
  
Koga:Ummm...Kameko dosnt own Inuyasha she onley owns hinoki,Kirara,and herself.  
  
Kameko:BUT I SHALL OWN KOGA,SESSHY,AND INUYASHA ONE DAY!!!  
  
Kirara:Oh shutup and get on with the story--;;.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:Hinoki stood up and shouted,WHO THE HELL IS THIS KAGOME!!!.Koga and inuyasha looked at one another and pointed to Hinoki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me,Hinoki looked at them.Yes you silly,said Shippou jumping into Hinoki`s arms.Hinoki just stood there staring at the three demons.I...i dont understand,Hinoki said letting shippou fall to the ground while stepping back.Inuyasha looked at Hinoki,You are Kagome your her reincarnation.NO NO IM NOT LEAVE ME ALONE,She said and took off running to the well.HINOKI WATE,shouted inuyasha running after her.Koga turned and walked away,She is gone forever,my women(A/n:*sniffs*He is so sad ;.;).Hinoki ran for her life with thoughts rushing threw her head.Who em i,i dont understand who i em or were im at.Hinoki saw the well in sight and kept running for it.Inuyasha jumped in front of it so she couldnt go in it.MOVE NOW!!,Hinoki shouted.No,said inuyasha placing his hands in his kimono sleaves.MOVE NOW,Hinoki said starting to get pissed.Make me little girl,Said Inuyasha looking at her with his amber eyes.WHAT YOU JUST CALL ME,Hinokui shouted.I called you a little girl thats what,Inuyasha said smerking.Hinoki walked up to inuyasha and with all her might slamed her shoe onto inuyasha`s foot.OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW,Shouted inuyasha jumping up and down holding his foot.Hinoki jumped into the well just before inuyasha relised she was gone.YOU GET BACK HERE YOU,Inuyasha shouted.Shippou walked up to inuyasha.Looks like you to really hit it off,He said with a smile.Oh shut up runt,Inuyasha said hitting shippou.Hinoki woke up inside the well and rubed her head.Were em i,she mound rubbing her head.She looked around,i must be in the well.She got up and climbed to the top of the well.I must of hit my head when i whent down there must have been a dream,she thought.Suddenly the school bell rang.OH SHOOT CLASS IS STARTING!!,She grabed her bag and ran to school.Back in fudal era inuyasha was rubbing his foot and talking to himself.That little bitch ill get her for what she did to me,he said wimpering a bit.Inuyasha why dont u just go and get her if your so worried about her,Said shippou lieing on a tree branch.IM NOT WORRIED ABOUT HER,He said.Inuyasha i can tell you are worried,why dont you just go threw the well to her time like you did with kagome,said shippou.Inuyasha thought for a moment(A/n:Its so cute when he thinks).Why dont i just go threw the well and bring her back here,He said.I just said that,said shippou looking down at inuyasha but he was gone.Inuyasha dashed to the well.Ill get her back here i need her help still with the shards,Kagome and i got most of them but now i only need a few more so i can become a full demon,He thought and jumped into the well.Hinoki ran into her class.IM SO SORRY IM LATE PLZ FORGIVE ME,She said shouting.Everyone looked at her.A girl with blond hair walked up to her.Hinoki class hasnt even started yet,she said.Hinoki sighed with relife.Thank god thanks Kohaku(A/n:NO NOT SANGOS BROTHER!!!!),said hinoki with a smile as she sat down in her chair at her desk.Soon class had started and Hinoki was in another daydream(A/n:I do that all the time^^).Inuyasha who just reached Hinokis era was sniffing the ground.Ok she was here not to long ago i can track her down,he said jumping out of the well and dashin to hinokis school.Hinoki was about to fall asleep.Who cares about algabra its not like im planing to be a teacher when i grow up,She said about to fall asleep when somethin out side caught her eye.Its the guy,She said looking at inuyasha who was scratching his ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kameko:Yay i shall end it there and yet agin ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER^^!!  
  
Koga:*smiles*Your such a good author Kameko.  
  
Kameko:Oh thank you Koga.  
  
Kirara:Oh god i cant stand this --;;.  
  
Kameko:No flames plz OR I SHALL SEND KOGA TO HUNT U DOWN.  
  
Koga:Ya i dont like people flaming my women!!  
  
Kameko&Koga:READ AND REVIEW!!! 


End file.
